Let Your Guard Down
by Cage The Elephant In The Room
Summary: She laughed, wiping the tear that had pooled out of her right eye delicately. "I hate you so much, you know that?" "No, you dont." She closed her eyes. "No. I don't."


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with 27 Dresses.

A/N: Lately I've been having this obession with re-writing scenes. From movies. From TV. From books. There are just...things...that I wish had happened differently. And you know what I'm talking about! You hit your head because you're screaming at the screen, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!?" ;) Anyhow, this was just a little something that I enjoyed and wanted to share. Hopefully you like. Or not. Heh.

--

"Oh, dear God. Are those...?"

Jane's eyes widened when she realized just what Kevin was looking at. The closet. The closet full of every single horrid, horrid dress she'd stepped into to make some wacky bride happy. Every single humiliating piece of lace and cotton and silk hid just behind those two doors. And she'd be damned if she let him see them.

Nervously, she trailed behind him, prepared to break into a sprint if he took another step. "No. It's nothing, really."

He gave her a dubious look. "Jane..." He crept closer to the doors and she hastily slipped in front of him. Throwing her body across the two doors, she was able to shield the dresses from view.

"This," she said pointedly, "is none of your business!"

He raised his eyebrows and pulled her away from the doors without much force. He opened the doors slowly and his jaw nearly connected with the floor at the sight. "It's like the mothership of humiliation."

She hit the back of her head and crossed her arms. "Hey! They are (not) that bad."

"Right. I'd like to see one that is not (that) bad."

"Well..." She bit her lip and randomly grabbed a bright yellow one. "Look. This one is just...I mean...okay it's not very good, but I have seen some amazing moments in these dresses. So what if I they're not excessively flattering? When it's my turn," she said, her eyes focusing on a random spot behind Kevin, "I'll be the one wearing the pretty dress. It'll be my day." She paused. "Look, you obviously just don't get it."

As she turned away, heading towards her sofa, he frowned. "What's not to get?"

"You're just so...you're such a cynic. You think marriage is a scam, you think this," she pointed to her closet, "is ridiculous. You just don't get it."

"I get it. You want the whole she-bang. You want the forever-and-evers and the perfect guy. (The one.) You want a marriage." He plopped down across from her. "What I don't get is...why in the hell are you focusing on everyone else's Kodak moment? How do you expect to find Mr. Right if you're too busy making sure everyone else is happy?"

She blinked. "That's not -that's not true."

"Sure it is. You're a people-pleaser. And I get it, really I do. But c'mon Jane...you can't tell me that you're really happy planning Tess's wedding. It's got to be killing you, watching your younger sister get married before you."

Jane bit her lip, sighing. It was as if he had hit the nail on the head. And she hated the fact that someone she could hardly stand was able to read her so well. After years of building up walls to protect her heart, to keep herself from getting hurt, here sat a man who possessed the ability to worm his way past.

He smiled softly. "Maybe you should let your guard down a little. Trust me, Jane. Every guy from Heaven to Hell would be a fool not to see how...absolutely amazing you are."

"What?" She stared at him, lost. "What did you just say?"

"You need to let your guard down..."

"No. After that."

"You, Jane, are amazing."

She laughed, wiping the tear that had pooled out of her right eye delicately. "I hate you so much, you know that?"

He smiled back, getting up to kiss her cheek lightly. He brushed her hair back and looked her in the eyes, not realizing that her heart was beating just as fast as his was. Finding her fingers, he intertwined them with his own. He squeezed and quietly, so quietly that she could hardly hear him, he said, "No, you don't."

She closed her eyes and squeezed back. "No. I don't." 


End file.
